Parasites
by Grave Bells
Summary: Yuuri unintentionally passes Wolfram a parasite from Earth, and takes it upon himself to nurse him back to health. Wolfyuu/Yuuram. Now M as promised.
1. Chapter 1

_**Parasites**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

A/N: Written as my first post to a livejournal KKM community. The idea was half pulled from a Plot Generator, because my plotbunnies have been running away lately. This part ends rather abruptly, because I didn't have anywhere else to cut it. I wanted to make this a one-shot, but it turned into a three shot.

Enjoy~

--

Yuuri had come back to Shin Makoku during what were the cold, winter months on Earth. Shin Makoku tended to have a constant warmth to it, even in the chill of it's winter. An everlasting Spring, he'd always called it. Yes, if there was one thing enjoyable about the Demon Kingdom it was the weather.

If there was one thing _not_ enjoyable about it, however, it was his blond-haired ex-prince of a fiancé. Yuuri was always so exhausted when he was with Wolfram, and he never got any time to himself unless he was taking a bath, and even then that was usually intruded on.

But, he'd never wished misfortune on the 83 year old. Ok, well, _maybe_ he did, but only when he was really angry or annoyed at him. So, when he awoke one morning to find Wolfram tossing and turning in bed with a fever ablaze in his body, he found himself almost panicking. Gisela was quickly called in to determine the problem, but after an extensive, 2 hour long examination she concluded that she actually had no idea what was running wild in his system; that the bug was something she'd never seen or read about, and therefore could not treat it. She then decreed that it'd be best to just let him sweat it out, and if he worsens they would need to deal with it then.

Yuuri sighed as he stared down at Wolfram, whose face was scrunched in discomfort as he tried to sleep. After spending a day in and out of his master bedroom (he was none to happy about letting Wolfram stay inside to infect his sheets, but had to agree that moving him to a new bed probably wasn't the best idea), and hearing various things about the blond's condition from the maids, he found the symptoms oddly close to those of a parasite he'd had once. A parasite that obviously didn't exist in this world, which means Yuuri had probably been carrying it when he arrived back into Shin Makoku a few days prior. As a pre-teen he'd had a parasite ravaging his intestines (that surfaced at a friend's birthday party, sadly), so he'd probably built up immunity to it once it'd passed through, and was unaffected by whatever it was he had caught back on Earth.

Unfortunately, it seems he'd passed the completely alien bug to Wolfram, whose body was now completely freaking out.

Although a little unsure of himself, Yuuri called Wolfram's family, Gunter, Gisela, and Greta into his shared bedroom to have a talk with everyone while Wolfram was awake. He took a breath from his place on the bed next to Wolfram, and smiled nervously.

"I think I know what's wrong with Wolfram," he said casually.

The others blinked at him a moment, and it was Wolfram who spoke up first.

"What do you mean?" he rasped, staring down his king with the most suspicious look he could muster.

Yuuri looked down at his hands guiltily. "Well, I think I brought something back with me from Earth. I remember, when I was little I once had a similar experience. Wolfram is in worse condition than I was, but that's probably because I had been exposed to it my whole life."

"You mean _you_ did this to me?" Wolfram tried to snarl, but found himself hugging his stomach in pain.

"Hey, I didn't mean to!"

"Your Majesty," Gisela suddenly stood from her chair, a stern look on her face. "May we please continue this discussion with you outside?"

Yuuri blinked a bit, then nodded and stood from the bed. The others followed suit, and everyone began for the door, leaving Wolfram alone and sweaty in the large bed.

"Wait a second!" the ill boy called, pushing himself up a bit to properly watch them go. His brows furrowed in a disapproving, annoyed fashion. "Why can't I hear; I'm the one who's sick after all!"

"We'll only be a moment, Wolfy, don't worry," Celi cooed, smiling gently at her youngest son before everyone filed out. Wolfram pouted heavily and collapsed back onto the bed.

This was the worst.

He'd never felt so weak in his life. Everything ached, his muscles shook when he put weight on them, he was sweating and sticky no matter what he did… Not to mention the occasional burst of pain in his abdomen that would take it's sweet time fading away. It hurt like a bitch. He'd tried to have some lunch earlier, but it'd all come back up not too long after ingesting it.

And it was all Yuuri's fault, that wimp.

"-Don't do this, Wolfram will die!"

The sudden yelling outside the door made Wolfram's eyes go wide. It was Gisela, yelling at someone about him dying?

"But who knows how long going there and coming back will be! I don't want to go back to Earth for a few minutes and come back to find out it's been 3 weeks and he's already dead!"

Yuuri; Gisela was yelling at Yuuri, and Yuuri was yelling back. Go to Earth? What for? Wolfram listened to the argument intently, not even noticing he'd begun to hold his breath.

"Your Majesty, it's the only way! Our world hasn't been introduced to this, so his body will not know how to fight it. He can't even keep food down, and who knows what will happen later; without your medicine he has no hope! So just get moving, _now_!"

"But I can't just-!"

"Your Highness, you must listen to Gisela," Wolfram blinked a bit at the soft tone of his mother's voice, unconsciously leaning over to try and hear it better. "We know you don't want to leave his side, but he will be in good hands while you get sufficient help."

"Besides," Now Gunter was speaking, and Wolfram felt he could _hear_ the gentle, assuring smile on his face as he spoke. "If you move as quickly as possible, not long will have passed here at all. I am sure His Majesty will be back in time."

The long silence that followed was a little unnerving to the sick demon. He was already extremely anxious, and the few moments it took for Yuuri to make up his mind felt like an eternity. He didn't want to die yet, and especially not like this. No wonder they went outside to talk about this.

"…Fine."

--

It took Yuuri all of five seconds to run soaking wet from his bathtub into the kitchen, pull anything he could find in the medicine chest into a plastic bag, tie it shut, and jump back in to the swirling water. He did not say a word to his mother, or Shouri, or anyone else who happened to be in his home. He was on a mission.

He soon arrived in his massive bath at Blood Pledge Castle, and was _extremely_ relieved to find that only a day had gone by. He was filled in on Wolfram's condition by Gisela as he hurried to his bedroom.

"Your Majesty, I can take care of him you know," Gisela suggested, trying to take the foreign medicine from the Maoh as they entered his chambers. Yuuri quickly jerked them away.

"No. This is my fault, so I'm going to take care of it," he argued gently, reaching into the bag to pull out a sealed plastic bottle. He took a seat next to Wolfram on the bed. Once he noticed that the feverish boy was asleep, he sent a gentle glare at Gisela. "Besides, he's _my_ fiancé."

Wait, no, that wasn't right.

_His_ fiancé? Since when had he started thinking like _that_?

Maybe he's just too stressed right now. Yes, that's it.

Yuuri brushed off what he said and began to line up the medications on the end table.

"But Sire…" Gisela sighed, casting them both a worried look.

"Besides," Yuuri interrupted, shaking one of the bottles so the pills rattled around inside. "You can't read the bottles, can you?" He tossed one to her with a smile. "What if you gave him the wrong dosage?"

The medic stared at the bottle in her fingers, her eyes widening gently at the kanji scrawled all over the label. After examining it, she held the bottle back out, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I am just a little uneasy about this situation," she explained, looking at Wolfram. "I never thought something like this could come up."

"I understand," Yuuri said, grabbing a bottle and pushing down on the cap. "Why don't you be my assistant? I'm no doctor after all, and there are things about demons I don't know about. I'd appreciate the help." He twisted, and the cap came off with a pop.

Gisela's face lit up. "Really, Sire?! Oh, that'd be wonderful! Thank you for your generosity!" She bowed low, earning nervous laugh from her King.

"Right. Uhm, could you to get me a glass of water? When he wakes up he'll need it to take the pills."

"Of course, right away!"

Gisela then fluttered out, leaving Yuuri alone with a slumbering Wolfram. The Maoh frowned sadly at the blond, something in his heart clenching at the distressed look that'd plastered itself on Wolfram's face even in his sleep. His eyes were shut tight, his jaw tensed in discomfort. Sweat dripped down his temples and forehead, leaving wet trails down his already moist skin. Pink lips were dry and pulled into a light frown.

Yuuri sighed and reached over to push at Wolfram's soaking wet bangs, pulling them from his forehead with a tender touch. His fingers trailed down the side of his face, the feeling of sweat beneath his fingers not seeming to bother him at all. Wolfram shifted a bit, and Yuuri's hand practically flew away from his face.

_No_, he had _not_ just been affectionately touching Wolfram.

"Finally taking responsibility for your actions, you wimp?"

Yuuri looked back at the ex-prince, whose eyes were now half open and staring at him. His tone seemed bitter and tired, but he had a small smile on his lips.

"How are you feeling?" the king asked gently, returning the smile.

"Not quite dead," Wolfram sighed, shifting uncomfortably under the suffocating sheets. "Starving. Thirsty."

"Gisela said you can only keep down water." Yuuri reached over again to press the back of his fingers against Wolfram's pink forehead. He gasped sharply upon contact and quickly withdrew his hand. Did he almost burn himself on Wolfram's _face_?

"What?" Wolfram grumbled, looking at his fiancé curiously.

Yuuri almost instantly dove for the end table, knocking over bottles in his attempt to grab the electronic thermometer he'd brought with him. He tore the box open and dumped the contents on the bed. Little latex sleeves, some instructions, and a thermometer scattered, and Yuuri hastily began trying to shove a sleeve over the end of the device so as to keep it sterile.

"What are you doing, you wimp?" Wolfram tried again, struggling to push himself onto his elbows to see what was happening at the end of the bed.

"Here, put this in your mouth and under your tongue." Yuuri basically shoved the beeping thermometer into his companion's mouth, then stood and hurried for the door. The blond demon blinked a bit in confusion, then adjusted the strange device in his mouth as he was told. He stared at the numbers flying across the analogue curiously.

Yuuri wrenched open the door to conveniently find Lasagna and Effe passing by with towels and a portion o that weeks shipment of ice. He immediately (and rather sternly) ordered them to drop their baskets inside his room "_now._" Freaked out by His Majesty's actions, they shoved the baskets inside and ran off as fast as they could. Yuuri hastily pushed the tub of ice and the basket of towels over to the bed, just in time for the thermometer to begin beeping. He took a seat on the bed and practically ripped the device from Wolfram's mouth. He pulled the latex sleeve off and chucked it aside, then looked down at the analogue reading Wolfram's temperature.

_112 degrees Fahrenheit._

Yuuri blinked a moment, taking in what he was reading. He squinted, shook the little stick, then looked again.

_112 degrees Fahrenheit._

Oh god what the hell.

"ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE DEGREES?!" he all but exploded, jumping up from his seat and practically throwing the electronic device against the wall. He suddenly began to panic. "Oh my god, oh my god."

Wolfram frowned heavily, relaxing back against his pillows.

"What the hell is your problem, Yuuri?" he asked, wiping his face. "God it's hot in here…"

"Don't die on me Wolfram!" Yuuri suddenly exclaimed, ripping the covers off his fiancé's body. "Don't let your body fry itself! We've got to get you cooled off _now_!"

Wolfram practically squealed as Yuuri grabbed ahold of his nightgown and began an attempt to strip him of the garment. His already flushed face grew impossibly darker in color as he tried to fight off the intruding hands.

"Yuuri _what are you doing_!?!" he squeaked, struggling vainly as Yuuri managed the gown all the way up and over his head. He hissed painfully as the cool air of the room slammed against his very heated, damp skin once he was stripped of the garment. "Shit! That burns!"

Practically ignoring everything Wolfram was saying, Yuuri quickly began lying towels all over the blond's body, continuously mumbling something about 'not dying on him' over and over. Wolfram, too weak and confused to fight back, really had no choice but let him throw towels all over him.

But once Yuuri started pouring ice all over the towels, the ex prince practically squawked and began to thrash.

"Ow! Dammit, Yuuri! That hurts! It's too cold! Stop it!" he snarled through sudden surges of pain being sent through his temperature-sensitive nerves. He managed to turn himself onto his stomach, spilling towels and ice all over the place.

"Stop moving, Wolfram! We gotta make your fever go down!" Yuuri ordered, pouncing atop his fiancé to fix layers of towels and ice atop his back. Wolfram continued his weak fight, but really only managed to roll some of the ice off his back once Yuuri pinned his arms above his head.

"Oh my GOODNESS! Your Majesty, what are you _doing_?!"

Gisela's voice from the doorway brought both Yuuri and Wolfram's attention away from what was happening, and both of their gazes moved to the green-haired woman who was rushing over with a glass of water.

"G-g-get him off me!" Wolfram heaved, squirming gently under the mass of ice and his fiancé's weight.

"Please stop this nonsense!" Gisela pleaded, yanking Yuuri off Wolfram's body.

"What are you doing?! We need to bring his fever down before his body fries itself!" Yuuri argued, curling his fists and raising his voice at the woman.

"Sire, this much ice will put his body into shock! His fever isn't at that stage, there's no need for this!"

"He has a temperature of 112 degrees!"

Gisela rounded on Yuuri and grabbed his shoulders gently. "Your Highness, calm down. Everything is fine. Take a seat, have a few deep breaths, please."

Yuuri frowned heavily and dropped himself into a nearby chair as the medic went about clearing the bed of ice and towels. Once Wolfram was helped back in to his nightgown and carefully tucked away back under the covers, Gisela stood and turned to Yuuri.

"Your Majesty, have you forgotten Wolfram made a pact with Fire?" she asked calmly, tilting her head a bit. Wolfram remained silent, his cheeks puffed out as he stared off at the far wall, clearly rather pissed.

"What's that have to do with anything?" the King growled, tapping his fingers on his knees. Gisela blinked, then laughed.

"Those who made pacts with fire have a higher body temperature than other demons," she said merrily, straightening the fallen bottles on the nightstand. "Wolfram's natural core temperature is drastically higher than the rest of us. A fever of 112 to him is like having a fever of 103 to us."

Yuuri blinked curiously, tilting his head as he finally began to calm. "But… How come he doesn't usually feel unnaturally warm?"

"Fire wielders have a special part of their magic that keeps their skin at a lower temperature; kind of like magical sweat. While the inside of their bodies need to be higher than 98 degrees, their skin _does_ need to stay cool so that they don't overheat."

Wolfram grumbled from his place in bed, crossing his arms. "What a wimp. Doesn't even know basic biology.." he huffed, glancing over at the windows moodily. Yuuri glared, but made no move to retort.

"See, this is why I need you to be my assistant," he sighed to the medic, slouching down tiredly in his chair. "Man, I know nothing about the demon body."

Gisela smiled warmly. "It's ok, Sire. You'll learn in time."

During the next thirty minutes, Wolfram was given a low dosage of Ibuprophen to control the fever and relieve sporadic pain, as well as some other choice medications to help battle the bug. When none of them had a negative effect, Gisela and Yuuri had decided that higher dosage would probably behoove the ex-prince more than it would hurt him. So, that evening around bedtime, Yuuri upped the amount of medication and they'd see how Wolfram was in the morning.

Wolfram had faired well, considering, but his fever had shown little signs of decreasing. He managed to keep down an odd, purple-colored citrus fruit for nearly half the day, until he vomited up some purple-tinted, disgustingly pulpy batch of stomach-acid mixed with Shinou-knows-what.

Clearly, it wasn't going away terribly soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parasites**_

_**Chapter 2**_

AN: This is the second almost-lemon I've ever wrote, so bear with me. Oh, and I view Wolfram as the talkative type, especially when he's in control.

THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP _YESTERDAY_, BUT HERE WAS BEING A DOUCHE ABOUT FILE UPLOADS. SO HERE IT IS NOW.

Sorry if this seems long. Enjoy anyway~

--

The day after, things seemed a little brighter. Wolfram was more alert in the afternoon, and was holding down various fruit juices along with water. By the end of the day, however, things seemed to dip again and Wolfram grew more exhausted.

"I'm back," Yuuri chimed as he shut the door to his now rather stuffy room with his rear, his hands occupied with a silver tray covered in various snacks and drinks. "I brought some juice and water, some warm apple tea, and a couple flavors of yogurt and bread, in case you need anything."

Wolfram watched Yuuri through glazed eyes as the double black placed the tray of food on the now clear nightstand.

"But… I can't keep anything down…" he mumbled, forcing himself up into a sitting position. He leaned back heavily against the headboard, shivering gently at the feeling of cold air leaking through his clothes.

"Well, with the drugs in your system, you might be able to keep some food down now." Yuuri smiled gently as he held out a small glass of orange juice. "Try some of this."

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri, then took the glass. The king was being unusually kind to him lately, not to mention overly worried. He felt like there was something wrong with him. Not that he didn't mind Yuuri caring about him like this, in fact, it was quite refreshing for him to be so motherly and helpful. It made him feel like Yuuri really did harbor some feelings for him..

Glad the fever hid his blush, the blond cautiously sipped his juice.

"Whenever I was sick, my mom always told me 'toast, yogurt, rice, and water,'" Yuuri said suddenly, quietly arranging the foods on the tray by what kind they were. "They're the easiest foods to digest, so even the most upset of stomachs should be able to handle them."

"Mama has always been very knowledgeable," Wolfram mumbled, smiling gently into his now empty glass of orange juice.

Yuuri smiled a bit, laughing. "Yeah, I guess so. She's pretty weird sometimes, but I guess there's nothing I can do about that." He reached over and took the glass from Wolfram's fingers, and replaced it with a rather tall glass of water. "Here, Gisela said you of all people need to keep their hydration up, and you're looking a little pale."

Wolfram blinked again, but happily accepted the offer. He had been feeling rather thirsty for awhile now, but Yuuri had been gone and no one had been by to check on him. What slackers.

He gulped down most of the glass in one sitting, and in his haste dribbled a little out of the corner of his mouth. He ignored it and let it slide down his chin towards his neck. Gasping gently as he pulled the glass from his lips, he smiled contently.

"I love water."

Yuuri chuckled gently, reaching over with a napkin to wipe up the stray drop. "I can tell; you've got it all over your face."

Wolfram rolled his head towards Yuuri, smiling in a warm fashion the Maoh had never actually seen him use before. He hesitated, his heart suddenly fluttering. What a gentle face…

_Stop it, Yuuri._

"Water… It's basically what keeps everyone alive, isn't it?" Wolfram mused, adjusting himself a bit in his seat. He looked away from Yuuri to the far wall. "It's so boring and flavorless… And it's a thin liquid, so it's weak in comparison to a lot of things…" He looked down into his glass, sloshing the clear substance around. "It's completely transparent; nothing can hide in it. It nourishes everything, and at the same time, it's so easy to just drown in it…"

Wolfram had only vaguely noticed the partially delusional state of his mind as his fever finally began to catch up to his psyche, so the fact he was spouting off about water really didn't bother him. He smiled over at Yuuri again lifting the glass to his lips.

"It's so much like you," he mumbled brightly before tilting his head back to swallow the rest of the fluid.

Yuuri blinked. He almost felt touched. _Almost_.

"Wait, are you saying I'm thin, weak and easy to read?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Geeze, I sit here and tend to your every need and this is the thanks I get? You're such a hothead!"

"Calm down, you wimp," Wolfram sighed, snuggling back into the headboard tiredly. "Just take compliments when you get them and don't complain."

The demon king hmphed, and handed Wolfram a bowl filled with boring white yogurt. "Here, just try and eat this while I change for bed. You need something in your stomach for this round of pills."

Wolfram nodded vaguely and took the bowl. He stared down into the slop boredly, stirring his spoon around. After a few quiet minutes of playing with his food and listening to Yuuri peel his clothes off, he lifted the spoon to his lips and took in a mouthful. He couldn't really taste it, but the cool temperature was nice.

"Why are you nursing me like this, Yuuri?" he asked suddenly, swallowing before spooning up more yogurt.

"Huh?" Yuuri asked, pausing in his quest to find pants. He turned a bit and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Wolfram exhaustedly swallowed more food. "You're never worried about my wellbeing, and you rarely help me when I get injured. So…" He stirred his spoon around. "Why are you so caring all of a sudden?"

Yuuri frowned, looking over at the sick blond as he yanked a new set of pajama pants from his wardrobe. "I've always cared about you, Wolfram; you're my best friend."

"Am I just a best friend?" Wolfram's words were jumbled together in his mumbling. His face seemed to fall, and he stopped stirring his plain yogurt. Noticing the change of face, Yuuri wandered over without finishing his changing.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok," he said enthusiastically, picking up the thermometer and a cover from inside the end table drawer. "Besides, _I'm_ the one who gave it to you, so I have a duty to make sure you get healthy again."

Duty?

Why didn't that sound right?

"I guess so…" Wolfram set the spoon in the bowl and leaned his head back, sighing gently. "I don't want anymore yogurt…"

Yuuri took the bowl from his hands and set it aside. He pressed a button on the thermometer, waited for a beep, and then handed it to his friend. The ex prince took it and shoved the tip under his tongue, closing his mouth around it.

"You need to eat something at some point though, Wolfram. Today's the second day you haven't eaten anything. When we're done with your temperature, why don't you try some bread?"

Wolfram grunted in response, looking over at the tray of food. Nothing on it looked appetizing at all; all he wanted to do was drink water and sleep. Food was the last thing he wanted right now, even though he knew that he needed to eat _something_. Tearing his eyes away from the food, he watched idly as Yuuri made his way back over to the wardrobe to finish changing. The thermometer beeped before he was done, so Wolfram pulled it out of his mouth and tried to read the foreign numbers.

"It has three lines… And a tiny circle… and.. Another line with two other ones sticking off the right side…" he said loud enough for Yuuri to hear. He looked up when he was done, and was greeted by a rather happy looking Yuuri trotting back over while buttoning his top.

"111 degrees? That's great; your fever is going down!" the king said merrily, taking the device to look at the analogue. "Let's hope this is a good sign."

Wolfram suddenly lurched a bit, hissing and wincing as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He hated how painful this was at times. He'd be sitting comfortably and suddenly something was ripping his insides apart. Not only was it searing, it was also uncomfortable. It made him squirm. Nothing compared to it; not even a stab from a sword.

Yuuri frowned worriedly at the older demon and gently placed a hand on his back. "I know it's painful, but the pain is a good sign," he cooed, comfortingly rubbing Wolfram's damp back.

Wolfram normally would have jerked away and snapped something about how he could handle it, but he just couldn't seem to muster up the strength. He felt horribly humiliated and ashamed at letting his beloved see him in such a weak, defenseless state. He was a soldier, not a child who needed to be waited on when sick.

The pain lessened ever-so-slightly and the ex prince looked over at Yuuri, who had begun to tap foreign medication into his fingers. Wolfram noticed as the Maoh only took out the little red pills – Eye-Bee-Profen or something – that he'd been fed every few hours, a small, flat-ish pastel pink tablet, and an odd, large, round darker pink one. He was handed a glass of Green Pomegranate juice, and the two red pills.

"Swallow those whole, as usual," Yuuri said, quietly capping the jar of Ibuprophen. "When you're done, chew these up one at a time."

The blond downed the glass of juice, then received the pink pills. He looks at them, then at Yuuri.

"What are they?" he asked curiously, passing off the now empty glass. With his right hand now free, he pinked up the flatter pink disc and examined it carefully. The center held a rounded triangle on both sides, and some odd alien words.

"Just some things to help your system. The Pepto-Bismal will relieve any nausea and the like; the Gas-X will help break up any air." Finding the names completely lost on Wolfram, Yuuri just smiled and held out a glass of sweetened lemonade made from what he'd found to be blue Ponderosa Lemons. "You'll need something to rinse the Pepto down; if it gets stuck in your teeth and you let it sit, your tongue will turn black."

Wolfram wrinkled his face, then popped the disc he'd been examining into his mouth and began to chew. It immediately began to mash into the crevices in his molars, successfully making it nearly impossible to swallow. It's chalky, artificially "fruit-flavored" (more like ass-flavored) taste then stuck to the insides of his mouth and grew more prominent and he quickly tried to unglue it from where it'd pasted itself to his teeth. Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at the extreme distaste on Wolfram's face.

"It's pretty vile, isn't it?" he commented, smirking as Wolfram began to chug the lemonade. "The liquid stuff is easier to get down, but my mom will only buy those nasty tablets. But hey, it works."

"The other one won't taste like that, will it?" Wolfram gasped, pulling the half-drunk lemonade from his lips to look at the remaining tablet in his hand.

"Nah. It kind of explodes in your mouth though, so try not to inhale as you chew."

Nevertheless, the blond demon soon found himself coughing gently from inhaling some of the powder that had puffed up from the Gas-X as he began to chew it.

--

Yuuri, having nowhere else to go, took a nightly residence on the lounge sofa that'd recently been stationed at the foot of the master bed. He'd pulled a comfy blanket and a spare pillow from the closet (his had been infected by Wolfram), and snuggled down into the comfortable cushions. After a brief goodnight to Wolfram, he fell into a calm sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled under the massive, white-clothed table that sat in the dining room. He squeaked in sudden terror as he was swiftly dragged underneath the floor-length cloth by his ankles, clawing fiercely at the wood flooring. His yelping was soon hushed by a soft hand fiercely encompassing his mouth, while another turned him on his back.

Looming and bent above the Maoh was Wolfram, a mischievous grin tugging the lips on his pink-tinted face. Yuuri quickly noticed the boy was wearing his signature cotton-candy nightie, only it seemed that it'd been modified to just barely cover the thighs of it's wearer when they sat on their knees. The sight of something so skimpy on his fiancé made Yuuri's heart lurch and his face redden. His eyes grew wide, his mouth opening a bit to try and ask him something. The king's eyes were quickly drawn to a tent in the gown. Oh god, how distracting. What did he want to ask again?

"Shhh~" Wolfram hissed, moving to straddle Yuuri's hips. He crawled his upper body forward in a tantalizingly slow manner, the smirk and half-lidded eyes adorning his visage causing Yuuri to stammer and withdraw ever so slightly. He could feel his uniform pants beginning to tighten when Wolfram settled his elbows above his shoulders, and rested his bow-covered chest against his own black-covered one.

"Wh-wh-what are you-?" he finally managed out, not being able to finish as the demon gently placed a slender finger against is lips. Wolfram didn't say anything, but stared down at Yuuri's face in a soft, loving fashion as he began to rake his fingers through the Maoh's hair.

Yuuri's mind felt blank. Something in his subconscious was barking at him to get the older boy off; that this was completely inappropriate and unheard of for men to be doing together. But something else also edged at him louder; something telling him how utterly right and amazing it felt. He felt himself smirk against his will, and reach up to slowly slide his hands down the length of Wolfram's bent spine.

"You seem playful today," he heard himself mumble as he leaned up a bit to touch noses with the blond. "But under the dining table? Really?"

Wolf's tongue flicked out to lick at his king's lips playfully before he finally spoke.

"I had the most amazing dream last night, Yuuri…" he breathed huskily, turning his head to lick and nibble on Yuuri's ear. "I can't get myself to calm down all the way before the memory of it turns me on again."

Yuuri could feel himself grinning wickedly, but his mind was utterly confused, and was that disgust or excitement he felt? Friends shouldn't be so intimate with each other when talking about their wet dreams, but jeeze this seemed so natural and inviting. And Wolf's warm mouth felt so nice on his ear…

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Yuuri heard himself hiss, his eyes turning to focus on where his fingers were dancing over his fiancé's elevated and barely covered rear-end. "Or would you like to show me…?" He found himself gently pulling up one side of the short dress to properly slip his fingers under the g-string.

Wolfram groaned gently into his ear, a noise that sent a surge into Yuuri's lower-regions. His inner-conscience continued to roll in a bath of confusion as his pants grew more restraining.

The blond demon seemed to frown, sitting up as much as he could without hitting the underside of the table. He reached back and grabbed onto Yuuri's wrists, and proceeded to press them into the wood floor above said king's head. Afterwards, he leaned his face dangerously close and tilted it gently to the side, a sly little smirk on his lips as he stared down at his captive's face.

"Don't think you're going to be dominant today, Yuuri," Wolfram growled, grinding himself once into the front of Yuuri's pants, pleased by the moan he'd ripped from the younger boy's throat. "You _know_ it's my turn."

"Dominate all you want, my kitten."

_'My kitten?'_

Wait, he was going to let Wolfram top him!? Hold on a sec, why were he and Wolfram even _doing_ this?!

"Don't call me kitten, wimp," the ex prince grumbled, unbuttoning the black coat of Yuuri's uniform. Instead of pulling it all the way off, he pushed it down the king's arms and completely tangled the wearer's hands in it. Wolfram grinned sadistically at the squeak of protest, and ignored it otherwise as he untucked the white undershirt from Yuuri's pants.

"You know, I can't hold on to you if I'm bound like this," the Maoh grunted, squirming gently in a futile attempt to free his wrists.

"Good," was Wolfram's reply. His fingers caressed his lover's sides as he pushed the white shirt up, not bothering to unbutton it. "I don't want you manhandling me like you always do_, jerk_."

Yuuri felt himself roll his eyes before thrusting his hips upwards to grind the blond demon. This action was quickly retaliated against by Wolfram, whose hands shot down underneath him to roughly grasp Yuuri though his slacks. The Maoh moaned through his teeth, eyelids twitching gently in the sudden burst of pleasure. After a moment Wolfram removed his hands and bent back over Yuuri, supporting himself with his palms. He grinned a bit and gathered his short gown in his fingers to pull up and reveal his skimpy black underwear.

"See this?" he whispered gently, dipping his head into his king's neck to lick the skin at the junction. Yuuri's eyes immediately found their way to where Wolfram's twitching erection peeked out from the top of the g-string, stiff and completely soaked with pre-cum. He had the sudden overwhelming urge to touch it, but remembered that such action was completely impossible, and had to settle for whimpering slightly.

Why was that so hott?

"It's been like this since breakfast," the blond continued, nipping at Yuuri's collarbone. He bit down particularly hard, earning a wince of pain, and apologized for it by lapping at the teeth marks. "It's hard not to touch it, isn't it? I've been restraining myself for a while; I haven't come once yet."

"Sounds painful," Yuuri mumbled heatedly, again thrusting his hips to watch his lover's length twitch at the contact. "Would you like me to relieve you?"

What was he saying? They were both guys; he wasn't about to give in to something like this! …. Right?

Wolfram let go of is nightgown, and Yuuri pouted gently at the block in his view. One of the ex prince's hands moved to remove the underwear, which was quickly discarded off to the side. Taking care not to hit the underside of the oak slab above them, Wolfram flipped his position so his hips were elevated above his lover's face, and the inviting bulge in Yuuri's slacks were at face level.

The king could feel all the blood draining from his face to his groin. Something in the back of his head told him he absolutely loved being in this position. That same thing then quickly began to trample and jump on his reason and his unconscious protests of _'but we're both guys!'_ like a rampaging bull, and proceeded to make him lift his head to run his tongue across the tip of the blond's member.

Yuuri was suddenly confused when Wolfram pushed himself up higher on his feet so he was out of reach and looked back at him with a glare.

"Hey, did I say you could do that, wimp?" the demon growled, quickly going about unzipping his king's pants and working them down his knees. "I don't remember saying, 'Yes Yuuri, please lick me.'"

Yuuri's face twisted in annoyance. "Then why are you tempting me? Isn't waiting that long painful?" he grumbled, hissing gently as Wolfram freed his erection. He wiggled gently and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as the older boy ran his tongue down the side of his length.

"It's called patience, _Your Majesty_," Wolfram breathed onto Yuuri's skin, sounding a little annoyed. "I wouldn't be dominant here if I came first, now would I?"

Rolling his eyes and grumbling darkly about being refused the pleasure of making his fiancé bend to him, Yuuri decided to try and work on the coat that was still holding his hands together. Unfortunately for him, he soon found himself losing his concentration to the tongue and pair of lips teasing his hard member.

"Nnn.. Wolfram!" he gasped, bucking up gently as the blond gave him an extra hard suck. Wolfram moaned into the tip, the vibration from the back of his throat sending sparks up Yuuri's body.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and the familiar, happy chatter of 3 men filled the otherwise abandoned room.

Yuuri went rigid, and Wolfram paused to look behind him at the end of the table nearest the door. As the two listened intently to the conversation, Wolfram idly began to run his fingers around the leaking head of the length in his hands, completely ignoring Yuuri's sudden struggling, signaling him to stop before they were caught.

They weren't about to be noticed by just _anyone_; by the voices it seemed that Conrart, Gwendal, and Gunter were the new occupants of the room.

After rightfully identifying the men who'd just sat down not to far down the table from where they were, Wolfram turned his head back around continue licking and sucking on his king's more private parts. Yuuri, now completely self-conscious and terrified, found that all he could do was cover his mouth with his tangle of clothes and hands and try to squirm away. As great as all this felt, he did not want to be doing this with Wolfram when other people were in the room; especially when one of those people were Gwendal.

He waited for a loud bout of laughter (which just so happened to coincide with a poorly held back grunt as he forced himself to hold back his orgasm) to pull the cloth from his mouth to urgently whisper, "Stop it! What if they hear us?! If your brothers find us like this they'll kill me!"

Wolfram had plenty of time to respond, but seemed to completely ignore anything being said to him as he basically tried to pull Yuuri's seed out with suction; apparently he'd known the boy was holding back and was getting very impatient. The double black practically choked himself with his coat to drown out the sound that involuntarily erupted from his throat as he came into his lover's mouth. His arched back straightened as he panted gently against the floor, his face flush from excitement. His eyes wandered to where Wolfram's head was and watched as the blond demon gently cleaned him with his tongue, then abandoned the wilting organ. They met gazes once Wolfram tilted his head down to look at the king. He smirked mischievously.

"Have fun?" he asked quietly as someone slammed their fist on the table to give depth to their argumentative point. Yuuri responded with narrowed eyes and a frown. He had to admit (to himself, not Wolfram), doing this with an 'audience' was strangely exhilarating. It was then that Wolfram lowered himself to his knees, his calves shaking gently as he dropped. Yuuri glanced up at the twitching, gushing organ above him and pulled the jacket from his mouth.

Just quiet enough for the younger boy to hear him, Wolfram breathed, "Suck me."

Dying to make the man straddling his face force himself to hold his voice down, Yuuri quickly moved to comply, but as his tongue began to lap at the pre-cum, Wolfram's voice hit his ears again.

"Yuuri, wake up."

The tone was different than what Wolfram had previously been using; it was more desperate and, well, pained. And _loud_.

"Yuuri, wake up, c'mon."

--

The Maoh woke with a start as he slipped off the lounge couch he'd fallen asleep on. He groaned loudly as he rubbed his poor rear-end, wincing.

"Yuuri."

Said boy looked up to find Wolfram standing over him, clutching a blanket closed around his body. Any lingering thoughts on the dream he'd just experienced completely left his mind as he noticed how pale his companion was in the candle light, and how violently he was shaking.

"Wolfram! What-?" he immediately scrambled to his feet, taking the candle tray from Wolfram's fingers and setting it on the lounge couch. Wolfram winced heavily, his breathing erratic as he quickly clung to Yuuri's shoulders to keep balance.

"Y-Yuuri, something's wrong with me," he gasped, hunching slightly as he dug his fingertips into his lower abdomen as if it'd stop the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parasites**_

_**Chapter 3**_

AN: AAAAHHHHHHH this took too long to write. Enjoy.

--

Yuuri quickly sat Wolfram down on the edge of the four poster bed, keeping his hands on the demon's shoulders. As Wolfram keeled over more, his expression grew more and more pained, and Yuuri grew more and more worried.

"Wolf, what happened?" he asked quickly, leaning a bit to see the blond's face better. Wolfram shook his head quickly, hissing through his teeth as he began tapping his feet quickly on the stone floor. Yuuri turned him slightly to properly wrap the older boy's shoulders in a comforting hug. Wolfram strangled back a gentle whimper and buried his face into the Maoh's shoulder.

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" the double black cooed gently, finding himself affectionately petting his fiancé's tangled blond locks.

"N-no! D-don't make me s-sound weak!" Wolfram grumbled sharply, suddenly trying to pull away from the warm embrace.

"Being in pain doesn't make you weak," Yuuri retorted, letting Wolfram escape his grasp. "Remember, it's a good thing."

The demon shook his head gently, shivers beginning to wrack his body. He pulled the thick blanket closer and mumbled, "This is _so_ much worse than before..."

Yuuri frowned heavily, and began to use his shirt sleeve as a rag to dab away the sweat on the handsome boy's pale face. "It hurts more than before? Where? How much?" he questioned worriedly, withdrawing his arm.

Wolfram just shook his head in answer, the look crossing his face basically saying that if he told, it'd be damaging his pride as a strong soldier. Yuuri groaned gently, then stood and moved in front of him.

"C'mon. The only time I remember the pain being this unbearable was when it was leaving my system," he said gently, reaching out his hands to help the ex-prince up. "We need to get you to a bathroom."

The second Wolfram took Yuuri's hands, he suddenly lurched over, gagged, and spilled most of everything he ate before bed onto his and Yuuri's feet in a disgusting, colorful pile of slop. He coughed, shivered violently, then vomited up more of his stomach's contents. Yuuri squeaked in disgust and backpedaled enough to be out of target range without letting go of Wolfram, and quickly shut his eyes. Now he knew why people always felt like throwing up when they saw someone _else _throw up. He swallowed the lump in his suddenly stinging throat, then looked over cautiously at his fiancé's panting form. For the moment he seemed to have stopped puking, but he didn't look any better.

"Oh man this is so gross," Yuuri mumbled to himself, shakily releasing Wolfram's hands to seize said male under the arms. "Wolfram, I'm going to stand you up, ok?"

Once he got Wolfram's hesitant approval, Yuuri carefully hefted the boy to his feet and slowly began to walk him towards the door. They only managed a few steps away from the vomit before the blond's knees buckled. Yuuri grunted heavily as he suddenly found himself holding both their weights, and carefully lowered them both to the floor.

"What's wrong? Can you walk?" He asked quickly, lifting Wolfram's chin gently to look at his face worriedly. The demon jerked his head away, almost as if he was ashamed to show his King his distress.

"I-I can walk, no problem!" He managed out through his pain, shakily pushing himself to his feet in defiance. He went to take a step, and instantly sunk back into the stone.

"Wolf, don't push yourself," Yuuri quipped urgently, moving to gather the older boy into his arms. "You'll only make things worse."

"H-hey! Stop; d-don't carry me like some weak princess!"

"Shut up and let me help you. Besides, it's not like you have a choice in the matter anymore."

Once steady on his feet with the heavy demon resting in his arms, Yuuri waddled his way over to the door and tried to open it. Finding it too heavy to open with the ex-prince in his arms, he began to ram the sole of his foot into the solid oak wood. He winced, but kept at it until one of the guards posted outside his room opened one of the doors to figure out the commotion.

"Your Majesty, what's-?" The soldier cut short at the sight of the Maoh struggling to keep his hold on the wiggling, uncomfortable Wolfram.

"Quick, take him to the Men's bathrooms in the Third Corridor!" Yuuri ordered swiftly, moving to pass off the boy to the guard. "He needs to get there a.s.a.p! Run if you have to!"

The soldier stumbled over his tongue as Wolfram was shoved into his custody. "B-but sire, what should I-?"

"Just get him into a stall and wait outside the door; I'll meet you there with Gisela!" The King barked, shoving past to start down the hall to the infirmary.

"Yuuri; wait!"

The Maoh paused and turned to look his ill companion in the face. He gave him a determined, promising smile.

"Don't worry, Wolfram. I'll be back soon."

Wolfram frowned gently, winced, and gave the king a forlorn look before the guard turned and hurried off with him in his arms.

Yuuri sighed, then turned and ran the opposite direction. He knew that, as much as Wolfram hated to show him his weakness, the ex-prince wanted him to be there with him. The truth was, he wasn't keen about leaving his fiancé's side either. It broke his heart all over again to see him in so much agony.

But now, he needed Gisela.

--

"L-Lord von B-beilefeld? P-please, may I g-go wait outside?"

Wolfram looked over from where his face was shoved in the toilet, a dark frown adorning his very white features. He was gasping and panting, an oddly colored trail of something dripping down the side of his face.

"No. If you leave me, I'll…" The blonde prince couldn't finish before he dipped his face back into the bowl and wretched up mouthful after mouthful of odd looking, opaque yellow goo. The poor boy dry heaved a moment, shuddered, and carefully turned his head back to the severely nauseated soldier standing behind him in the stall. He looked exhausted.

"…I'll…. Do something…" he finally finished, coughing through the acid lining his throat. Now, through the constant quick fading and reappearing pain slowly making its way through his lower intestine, Wolfram had to deal with the sharp pain of his stomach clenching on itself every time it felt there was something disgusting inside it. He had slept very, very little in the hours beforehand, and everything happening now was just furthering his failure to hold himself.

Much to the relief of the soldier, it was about that time that Gisela barged in and hurried over to Wolfram's slumped form. She barked orders for the dizzy man to leave at once, before quickly going about tending to her patient. The man stumbled out clutching his stomach, and left the two by themselves in the stall.

"Gisela…." Wolfram panted, looking tiredly at the medic's stern face as she turned him to lean against the stall door. "Where's.. Where's Yuuri..?"

"He's changing his pants."

Something inside Wolfram woke up at the odd answer. He blinked, then quirked a brow.

"What?"

"Nevermind. He won't be coming inside until you're better anyway." Gisela gently grabbed the bottom of Wolfram's nightgown and began to carefully pull the sticky, damp fabric up so she could get a look at his abdomen. "Where does it hurt the most?"

The blond winced gently, the look on is face showing that he wasn't happy that Yuuri wasn't coming in. "Here…" he mumbled, lifting his hand to touch the skin over part of his intestine. "Why.. Why isn't Yuuri coming in?"

"I forbade it," The medic said idly, gently placing her fingers to the place Wolfram had pointed. "Please stay still a moment."

Her hands began to glow a gentle green, and for a moment Wolfram felt soothed. The sharp pains lessened to a dull throb, and the burning sensation from the stomach acid began to fade. He relaxed, sighing gently. After a few moments, Gisela's hands returned to normal and she sat back.

"There, that should-"

She was cut off by a sudden wail that erupted from her patient's throat. Wolfram was practically digging his fingers into his skin as he hunched over, hoping to Shinou that the sudden burst of incredible pain would lessen if it was pushed against. When the feeling didn't ease, he found himself with no outlet besides whining, sobbing, and moving his legs all over the floor.

"Y-you made it w-worse!" he cried, pushing his head back against the metal wall, watery eyes and jaw closed tightly as he squirmed.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Gisela apologized, gently grabbing a hold of the boy's biceps to steady him. "I studied His Majesty's earth medicine to see what it did to help. I'm just trying to speed up the process. Please bear with it."

--

Yuuri waited outside the Third Corridor men's room for nearly four and a half hours. The castle had begun to stir maybe an hour or so before now, he didn't really know anymore, and when asked what he was doing, he merely smiled tiredly and said he was waiting for Wolfram to emerge bacteria-less. He had nodded off more times than he could count, but was always woken up by the sudden fall of his chin to his chest. On the occasion he was greeted by Conrart or Gwendal, and once even Lasagna (who he quickly apologized to for stealing their supplies the other day). Once most of the castle was awake, Greta found him against the wall and made it her duty to wait for Wolfram as well. She had settled comfortably between her father's legs and wiggled her back up against his chest. But, after waiting for almost an hour, she had begun to doze in place as well.

For most of the night, Yuuri had often found his idle thoughts lingering on Wolfram. Not on anything specific about Wolfram, just on the boy in general. Little things he did that the King always took notice of; the way his face contorted at the mention of someone else liking Yuuri, or the way he always licked his spoon clean after desert with that luscious little pink tongue of his. Boy, did he absolutely love that tongue – wait, no he didn't. Er, no, wait. Maybe he did? Most ideas were conflicted like that most of the night, and each were settled with a compromising, 'okay, _maybe_ I kind of like that. _Kind of.'_

The king finally checked the digital watch on his wrist, sighing gently at the time.

_8:45 AM._

Just when he had decided waiting to find out if Wolfram was okay was the worst and longest experience of his life, the door to the bathroom opened and Gisela emerged with her arms around Wolfram's body to support him. Suddenly very alert, Yuuri gently shook his daughter to wake her up before standing and moving to take his fiancé from the medic.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked immediately, the pasty, ill color of the demon's face and the severe weakness of his body worrying him greatly. He carefully wrapped his arms around the boy, who leaned heavily against him and groaned exhaustedly. "He looks worse than when he went in."

"He'll be just fine," Gisela chimed pleasantly, gently rubbing Wolfram's back in little circles. "I'm glad to say he has completely passed whatever was in his system. It took a lot longer and was much more disgusting than I had hoped, but once his body had rid itself of everything his fever immediately went down."

Yuuri sighed, relieved, and felt all of the week's tension drain out the soles of his feet. "Thank God," he mumbled, too quietly for anyone to really hear, as he shifted his hold of Wolfram.

"Papa Wolfram!" Greta chimed, getting to her feet and hurrying over. She enveloped the blonde's waist with a loving hug, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you're better!"

Wolfram seemed to try his best to affectionately ruffle the girl's hair, but barely managed to get his hand on her head. Sensing the boy was seriously about to completely pass out, Yuuri began to lead Wolfram away from the bathroom. Gisela and Greta followed.

"He'll probably sleep for the majority of today, but when he wakes up he's going to need a constant supply of food and water," Gisela explained, helping Yuuri cart the demon down towards the Master Chambers. "He's very dehydrated and everything in his body was flushed out with the bug. It'll take a few days for him to regain full strength, so don't let him start walking around until tomorrow."

"Okay," Yuuri grunted, wincing as the side of Wolfram's head slammed into his as they walked. "Wolfram, try to stay awake long enough to get to the room, won't you?"

Earning only a moan of protest, Yuuri, Gisela and Greta continued down the hall.

Upon reaching the King's bedchamber, Wolfram was sat upon a fresh set of sheets, which, to Yuuri, appeared to be made of this world's Egyptian Cotton. The sheets and comforter were untucked, and the prince was turned, laid down, and carefully tucked in by Yuuri. Before finally falling unconscious, Wolfram grumbled something mindless about the sheets not being silk.

Yuuri sighed heavily and collapsed into the lounge couch, his own lack of sleep beginning to catch up to him.

"Yuuri?" Greta quietly approached her adoptive father, a needy but shy smile on her lips. "Is it… Is it ok to sleep next to Papa Wolfram again?"

The king blinked at Gisela, who nodded, then turned back to Greta with a warm smile. "Of course. Would you like to lie with him awhile?"

Greta's face lit up. "Really? Can I!?" she asked excitedly, bouncing a bit on her feet. Yuuri laughed a bit, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"You can relax with him until Breakfast is called. Then, promise me you'll go eat and start your studies with Gunter?" he compromised, tapping her on the nose. Greta nodded enthusiastically, kissed her father on the cheek, then hurried over to Yuuri's side of the bed and climbed onto the sheets. After snuggling happily against Wolfram's side, she sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Through the following silence, Gisela curiously eyed Yuuri as he relaxed against the lounge couch.

"Sire," she finally spoke up, frowning gently. "This may be overstepping a line somewhere, but may I ask you a question?"

Yuuri turned to face her with a curious, tired air. He shrugged a bit and adjusted the pillows. "Sure. What's up?"

"Uhm…" Her face tinged pink suddenly, and she looked away nervously. "Earlier, that…. That wet spot on your pants... It.. It wasn't failed bladder control, was it?"

Yuuri could almost _feel_ the blood drop out of his face.

_Oh god._

"Uuuuuhhhmmmmmmmm," Yuuri laughed nervously, feeling the blood climb back into his face, only to pool in his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Y-you mean like, did I pee myself..?"

Gisela nodded, glancing at Greta a moment. She trotted over to Yuuri to speak quieter. "Yes. But.. It wasn't urine, was it, sire..?" A kind of knowing smirk crossed her lips at digging up such information, and it was a look that set Yuuri's nerves on edge.

Yuuri hated the feel of his blood setting his cheeks afire, knowing that it's presence would keep the medic from swaying from her ideas.

"How.. How did you…?"

The green-haired woman giggled softly as she took a seat next to her king. "Your Majesty, you forget I'm a doctor," she grinned, leaning a bit closer to drop her voice even lower, just in case Greta was still awake and listening. "Also, I know from a very reliable source that you've been having a lot of wet dreams lately."

Yuuri's jaw dropped. But, he hadn't told ANYONE about his dreams! Not even his diary knew! Who could know to tell Gisela, of all people, about them!? The Maoh found himself so overcome with embarrassment that he just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, it seems I _have_ overstepped something," Gisela chimed, standing from her seat. "Sorry Sire, I figured it was a too personal question to ask; but I was just so curious to find out who they were about. But now it's safe to assume you won't tell me." The medic bowed. "I shall take my leave. Good day, Your Highness. Please try to get some sleep."

And at that, she was gone, leaving Yuuri to gawk at nothing in her absence.

"Papa Yuuri?"

The king was drug from his completely blank stare by the small voice of his daughter. She was partially sitting up, a look of worry on her brow.

"Papa Yuuri, what was Gisela talking about? Did you have an accident? Isn't that not normal for people your age?" she questioned, frowning. Yuuri laughed nervously and stood, pressing his fingertips into his right brow.

"Ahaha, no, sweetie, everything's fine. Don't worry about it," he replied, walking around to Wolfram's side of the bed to lean over and ruffle her hair affectionately.

The girl continued to frown in this ridiculously cute manner. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure." He stretched a bit, then motioned for the door. "Now run along; surely Doria and the others are putting breakfast down as we speak." As much as Yuuri would have liked his daughter to have stayed with him for a bit longer, he suddenly had some things he needed to analyze in private. Like, for instance, how someone knew about the wet dreams he'd be having for awhile now.

Greta, in turn, pouted, but after a swift look from her kingly father, she crawled off the large bed and shuffled for the door. Before leaving, she gave Yuuri a look that read, 'but I haven't seen Papa Wolfram in days….', successfully sending a pang of guilt into the boy she was silently addressing.

Once the girl was gone, Yuuri turned back to his sleeping fiancé. He smiled; the color was beginning to return to the blond's face already. When he'd found out Wolfram was going to end up just fine, he had felt such a sense of relief; one that was stronger than anything else he'd felt. He had been so freaked out about how giving the demon an alien bacteria could mean certain death, he guessed he'd found himself getting pessimistic.

But here Wolfram was, fever nearly broken and undeniably alive.

Yuuri hadn't realized he'd been caressing the ex-prince's cheek with the back of his fingers until said boy unconsciously nuzzled his hand. He immediately withdrew, berating himself for acting like a love-sick idiot. He was no where _close_ to love-sick with Wolfram, and therefore should not affectionately pet his face, unconscious or not.

Silently dealing with his own mental state, the Maoh wandered over to his side of the bed and rolled onto the sheets. Ahhh, how nice it was to finally lie on his bed again. He smiled contentedly to himself, putting his hands behind is head. With a sighed, he closed his eyes.

And now, time to do some well-needed speculation on who was out to get him.

Wait.

….Was that a body on top of his?

…. And was it… male? Was that thing rubbing against him what he thought (more like dreaded) it was?

Slowly opening his eyes, Yuuri found himself face-to-face with the lustful smirk of a very pink-faced Wolfram. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and probably would have if the blond demon hadn't had him completely pinned to the sheets. As he moved to push the older boy off, he soon found his wrists had been tied to the headboard with what he felt to be lace.

All at once, he stopped questioning what was happening.

_Really, conscience? REALLY? Why can't it be some hot chick for once?_

"Now now, don't go pulling apart my favorite lace top, Yuuri," Wolfram purred, running his tongue over his lips as one of his hands trailed a path down Yuuri's suddenly naked chest.

Yuuri heard himself grunt annoyedly in response, turning his head a bit to the side to look away from his fiancé.

"Wolf, I thought we agreed on alternating who's on top," he grumbled, craning his head back to try and look at how the knots were made around his wrists.

"Yes, but after all that ballsy shit you pulled earlier about those female suitors, I figure you need a good fucking to get you back in line," Wolfram sighed casually, taking the opportunity to bury his face in his king's neck. He ran the flat top of his tongue wetly down the king's sternomastoid, and paused a moment at the end to peck at the dip where it connected to his collar bone.

Yuuri groaned gently, more in exasperation than pleasure, and wiggled a bit under the slender body of Wolfram. "Dammit, why do you always insist on tying me up? Do you know how annoying this is?"

The blond growled, lifting his head from his fiancé's exposed neck. "Good _Shinou_ you're such a _whiner_ tonight," he snapped, flicking the younger male's nose to show his own annoyance. "Just _shut up_ and let me ravage you already."

Yuuri wiggled awkwardly to throw Wolfram off his game as the latter bent down to try and run his tongue around his left nipple. After a few rather failed moments of foreplay, the ex-prince forced the heels of his palms into the King's shoulders and loomed above him, a dark, impatient look on his face.

"_Yuuri_," he barked, the usually cringe-worthy anger plastering his face not once affecting a coolly-calm Yuuri.

"_Wolfram_," the double black mocked with less force, smirking in spite of himself.

Wolfram continued to stare at him with an amazing amount of intensity for what felt like 5 minutes to Yuuri (but was probably no more then 30 seconds) before suddenly climbing off the bed and trotting across the floor. Yuuri watched intently as best he could over the footboard, a bit of disappointment edging his thoughts; his unconscious mind had to admit, making Wolfram all frustrated was kind of hott. He tried to peer farther over the carved wood upon hearing the blond rummaging through something on the other side of the room. He never really could catch sight of what was in Wolfram's hands, even after the older male had trotted back and climbed up onto the sheets again.

"…Wolf?" Yuuri asked gently, quirking a brow in confusion as the gown-clad prince took a seat on his knees between the king's suddenly spread ones. Brows furrowed in what was probably both annoyance and determination, Wolfram proceeded to ignore the double black and grabbed ahold of the g-string clinging to his fiancé's hips. Drawing a paring knife from inbetween his knees and Yuuri's crotch, he reached over and slipped it under the left string, blade facing up into the fabric.

The Maoh felt his heart lurch. When the _hell_ did a knife get down there?! He was about to protest the use of dangerous objects in his bed, but Wolfram moved all too quickly and proceeded to slash both cords in half and discard the now unusable underwear before Yuuri could even make a sound.

Yuuri internally sighed when Wolfram literally tossed the paring knife to the side, where it landed a few feet away from the bed, blade clanging harshly against the stone floor. Normally he'd scold the soldier for tossing such an object so carelessly, but he was just glad it was no where near his lower regions anymore.

"Wolfram, what are you thinking, bringing a knife over-" his own shriek of surprise cut him off once he felt the warm cavern of Wolfram's mouth wrap around the greater half of his soft member.

The mouth left as soon as it had come, but all it gave Yuuri was a quick, annoyed, 'Sush!' before it plunged the Maoh's length back into it's heat. As Wolfram's foreign, yet all too familiar tongue licked and swirled itself around various places on the boy's steadily forming erection, Yuuri quickly found himself losing the battle for both the dominance he deserved, and proper mental thought.

"Goddammit..!" he hissed, struggling against his bonds anxiously. "It's…! It's my turn…!"

Wolfram pulled his mouth from his fiancé, smirking smugly as he crawled up enough to ravage said boy's protesting lips.

Yuuri could only vaguely hear the sound of something snapping somewhere in the room, but certainly realized it's effects at the feeling of something soft, wet, and slippery circling the muscle of his back entrance. Yelping into Wolfram's battling tongue, he began to trash a bit more wildly in protest.

"Stop-! It!" he gasped out through short kisses, kicking his feet. "'S-! My-! Turn-! Asshole-!"

Pulling away, Wolfram grinned terribly and grabbed one of Yuuri's legs with his non-lubricated hand. "You're so _feisty. _What's with the protesting all of a sudden; you look about ready to burst." He put Yuuri's leg over his shoulder before pressing a finger ontop of the tiny, leaking opening on the head of the other boy's very apparent erection. "I'm just trying to help.~"

"Stop trying… to get me to give up," Yuuri snapped heatedly, his brain moving quite a bit slower than he'd hoped.

"I don't need you to give up; I have you tied to the headboard."

The unusual, not all together unpleasant feeling of Wolfram's slick middle finger sliding inside of him suddenly evaporated as something very hard and solid collided with Yuuri's right side.

The King's eyes flew open, and immediately closed again in pain. By the cold feeling, it seems he'd rolled out of bed on to the floor. If he was on the floor, then that meant he had woken up on impact.

_Sigh… Just when it was getting good…_

WAIT. No, that WASN'T good. ….Or something…

"I know you were having a nice dream and all wimp, but must you sleep like a friggin' HELICOPTER?"

Yuuri turned and looked behind him to see a watery image of a terrible-faced Wolfram peering down at him from the edge of the bed..

"I swear to Shinou, you must have kicked me about 30 times in the past 5 minutes," Wolfram continued, throwing a pillow down onto the double black's head before retreating over the edge to crawl back to his side.

"Now you know what it's like to sleep next to _you_ every night," Yuuri grumbled darkly, pulling the pillow off his head to sit up. With his back to the bed, he took a moment to stare daggers at the little tent in his pants.

_Great. How the hell am I supposed to hide this from Wolfram?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parasites**_

_**Chapter 4**_

AN: Sorry if this gets kinda OOC.

--

"You called to me in your sleep, you know."

A jolt shot up Yuri's spine, causing him to sit straighter against the side of the bed. Wolfram draped one of his arms casually over his knee, his other hand occupied with a glass of water.

"W-what?"

Wolfram smirked. "It's not the first time, though." He took a long, loud gulp of water from the glass, nearly emptying it. He exhaled heavily, then dramatically took in some much needed air. Smacking his lips, he let out a pleasant, satisfied groan. Yuuri inwardly whimpered at the noises, pressing his knees closer together.

When his king remained silent, the blonde continued. "If I remember correctly, you've done it about 4 times a week for the past month and a half that you've actually been here. Just be glad it's your fiancé you're dreaming about and not some horrid floozy." He refilled the glass with the pitcher of water on the bedside table, very cool and collected as he spoke, as if it were daily conversation. He daintily took a sip from the glass, emitting another pleased 'mmm' as he swallowed.

Yuuri flinched.

_What?_

"Dreams? About you?" he laughed nervously, fidgeting with the front of his pants to make things more comfortable. "Are you sure you weren't the one dreaming, Wolfram?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Yuuri paused again, blinking. He felt mattress at his back shift, and the next moment Wolfram's voice was hovering above his head. "You talk quite a bit. You have an interesting imagination. I never would have thought that having sex with you under the dining room table would be so thrilling in your opinion."

There was something smug and knowing in the demon's voice that set the double-black's nerves on edge just as much as realizing Wolfram knew about his dreams did. He paled, refusing to look up to where Wolfram's face was surely just above his. He hastily crossed his arms between his knees to hide his little 'secret'.

"I-I have no idea what you mean," Yuuri huffed, mustering up the best matter-of-fact tone he could manage. He could almost _feel_ the roll of Wolfram's eyes before something hard, flat and boney pressed heavily into the top of his skull. He winced and shrunk down, and almost immediately wailed as he watched Wolfram reach down over his head to grab onto his forearms. Unfortunately, his muscles were far less toned than Wolf's were, and his arms were yanked up above his head with little resistance. The ex-prince backed his chest off of his fiancé's head slightly to get better balance.

"Then what is this, hm?" his voice was smooth and quiet, almost seducing. It was completely contrasting to the look of horror on Yuuri's face.

"It's…. I-It's… Uh.."

"Your Majesty, it's called an erection. Surely you aren't _that_ horrible at biology, you wimp."

Yuuri flushed, hastily trying to yank his arms free of his fiancé. "Don't call me that! This isn't what you think it is! You think I would feel like this thinking about _YOU_?!"

The King froze. Saying something like that to Wolfram felt extremely unnatural all of a sudden.

The breath caught in Yuuri's throat allowed him to practically hear the creak of the blond demon's bones as he slumped back on his knees. Wolfram released his wrists, but Yuuri made no move to get away.

_ Why did I say that?_

"You're right, Yuuri."

_What? Why are you agreeing?_

"How _could_ you think that way about someone like me?"

Yuuri spun a bit to face Wolfram, but found that he had already retreated to the opposite side of the bed, with his back to the King. The blond downed the last of his water, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. "After all I put you through… Forcing you to stay in some pointless relationship with me… Being so overprotective and jealous all the time… It must be such a hindrance for you to be with me all the time."

"Wolfram…" Yuuri tried to interject gently, but was shushed. Wolfram exhaled one of the heaviest, most depressed sighs he'd probably ever let out in his life. Yuuri could unexplainably feel his heart breaking.

"Look, I'll just leave for awhile. I know how tired you are from having to watch over me for the past few days. I won't be an annoyance to you anymore."

Wolfram sounded on the verge of tears.

_What did I do?_

"Wait!"

In an instant, Yuuri had scrambled up onto the bed and seized Wolfram by the right elbow. "You can't just leave!"

If anything, Wolf just sunk over more. "Sure I can. If you…" he sniffed a bit and wiped at his face with his left hand, "If you don't really like me, why be around me..?"

Yuuri could only imagine the tears that were surely sliding down his fiancé's perfectly pink cheeks, and felt undeniably guilty for ever saying such a thing to him in the first place.

"Wolf…" he mumbled, hesitantly reaching forward to wrap his arms around the boy's chest from his placement behind him. Quite nervous, he tried to quell the gentle shake of his limbs and the quickening pace of his heart. ".. H-Hey, look, I never asked you to leave. I'm really sorry about what I said, I'm just……" He swallowed, resting his forehead onto the top vertebrae of Wolfram's spine. His mouth felt dry; he hesitated. "I'm just….. E-e-embarrassed… th-that.. uhm… th-that you… that you found out about m-my.. Ya know… Dreams.. That's all…" He exhaled shakily, trying to calm down a bit. This was just Wolfram. He could do this. Talking isn't so hard.

Well… Maybe it was harder to talk about it _because_ it was Wolfram…

It took a moment for Wolf to respond. He was quiet, and still a bit upset sounding.

"…Did you think I wouldn't like the idea of you dreaming about me…?"

"Ah…. Uhm, well, no…….. I-it's just.." Yuuri felt like his face was igniting. This wasn't ever something he wanted to openly admit to anyone, not even Wolfram. _Especially_ not to Wolfram. He never wanted it to get to the point where he'd admit to liking such a thing that was so taboo back in Japan. He didn't want to be caught getting a thrill out of taking those super-special cookies out of the off-limits cookie jar, and he certainly didn't want to be labeled some 'queer kid'. He liked girls, he really did, but…. Wolfram was just…

He swallowed again, knowing Wolfram was still waiting for the rest of his sentence.

"I was just….. It was embarrassing… To have th-those kinds of dream about someone.. ya know.. like that… Especially since it was you…"

It was silent for only a moment before Wolfram whirled around and practically tackled Yuuri onto the mattress.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuuri! I didn't think you'd have the balls to tell me you love me!"

Yuuri gaped, having to take a moment to let the sudden shock wear off. Wolfram, who was hovering above him with one of the biggest smiles ever witnessed by anyone, had no trace of even being remotely upset a few moments earlier. His eyes weren't all read and puffy from crying, his nose wasn't running, his cheeks weren't terribly rosy…

"Hey, wait a second! You tricked me!" The king suddenly exclaimed, quickly going to push the blonde off him. "You little creep!"

"Oh Yuuri, you _know_ you would have never admitted the truth unless I backed you into a corner, since you're such a wimp!" Wolfram chimed merrily, resisting his King's attempts to get him off by wrapping him up in a fierce hug.

"I didn't admit anything! I just said it was embarrassing to have dreams about you!" Yuuri argued, thrashing ineffectively.

"But it doesn't gross you out, does it?" Wolfram smirked knowingly, linking fingers with the double-black. He pressed their hands into the bedclothes to the sides of Yuuri's head, and raised his brows. "In fact, you always sound quite pleased with what I do to you in your mind."

Yuuri hadn't figured out why his head hadn't exploded from too much blood yet. There were no words to describe how completely and horribly embarrassing today was. _IS_, even. He had flushed and paled, and been surprised and panicked so many times it was a wonder how his heart hadn't stopped either. He just stared open-mouthed at the demon straddling his waist, completely at a loss for words.

_How the hell did he…?_

He flinched back into thought when Wolfram leaned over to his ear.

"Would you like me to fulfill some of those fantasies? I would be more than happy to return your affection ten-fold."

It took a moment for Yuuri to respond. "Ah- ahahaha! Ah, no, that's ok, really. Just the offer was quite enough." He turned his head to the side, laughing nervously. "Just uh, just get off me and I can go get you something to eat, since you're-!" He cut short as Wolfram trailed the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"No really, I insist." Wolfram hissed, untangling ones of his hands to slide it across Yuuri's inner thigh. "Besides, the offer was _just_ enough to get this awake again, wasn't it? I'd hate to leave it in this state."

Yuuri jerked as he was firmly cupped through the front of his slacks. Bolts of something pleasantly tingly shot up his body as the blond began to knead him, and he found himself unable to protest. He bit his lip, closing his eyelids tightly.

This felt so much different than in the dreams… Something made it so much.._ better._

He didn't know how hard he was gripping his fingers until Wolfram jerked their still connected hands away and proceeded to pin his arms above his head. Yuuri opened his eyes slightly, relaxing a bit as Wolfram smirked down at him.

"Would you like me to tie you up?" He leaned over to nuzzle a rather flabbergasted Yuuri on the cheek. "If I recall correctly, it's a repeating theme in your dreams, is it not? And if it keeps me from getting my fingers broken by your death-grip, well…"

Yuuri furrowed his brows, his mind clearing from the haze it'd been in. "No! It's really annoying being overpowered like that! How would you like it if I tied you down like that?!"

_Bad question_.

Wolfram grinned again. "I'd find it torturously hott."

Yuuri groaned in exasperation. "That was a rhetorical question. Now get off me. I don't want to be tied down _or_ molested by you. Or any combination of the two."

Wolfram let out his signature 'hmph', giving in and rolling off his King. He grabbed his glass of water from the end table, and waited for Yuuri to sit up before 'accidentally' knocking it over onto the front of his pants.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, Yuuri!" he played dramatically, setting the glass back on the end table to get up and quickly circling around Yuuri's front.

Yuuri felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

He should've _figured_.

"Please, let me help you change!" Wolfram continued, hastily reaching up from his kneeling position to grasp the buttons on Yuuri's slacks. Squeaking, said double black hastily shoved the delicate hands away.

"No, no, that's quite alright, I can do it myself," the Maoh blurted, waving his hands every which way in front of him to block any prying fingers.

"Yuuri," Wolfram snapped, grabbing at the offending hands to shove them away. "Stop being such a wimp and hurry up and admit in a not implied fashion that you're ok with this, so that I can do this without feeling like I'm raping you."

Yuuri's face ignited again. He paused, at a bit of a loss for words. The blonde demon kneeling between his knees stared up at him with a stern look, brows furrowed seriously. His fingers had paused on working, but still gripped tightly to the buttons. Yuuri knew Wolf would stop if he ordered him to; if he truly showed he didn't want it. Wolfram would never force him into something unless the fate of the country depended on it.

Yuuri swallowed down a lump in his throat, and looked away.

"It…. It's not that I'm n-not ok with i-it or anything.. It's.. just…"

Wolfram's face lightened to a small smile. "…Do you need an excuse?"

The King merely shrunk down more into his proverbial shell, his face darkening slightly.

"If you're protesting to ease your conscience about wanting this, I'm fine with that. But if you're being serious…"

Yuuri bit his lip, then bobbed his head a bit. "D…. Do it."

The demon raised his perfectly manicured brows. "I'm going to ignore any protesting."

Yuuri nodded again, shuddering slightly in anticipation.

Yes, this was something he wanted. He wanted to be with Wolfram like this. He wanted to be his, and no one elses. He wanted to have messy, kinky, teasing sex under the dining room table. He wanted to be tied down and reminded who he belonged to. He wanted to be pushed down and forced to _not_ be in charge of something for once in his life. He wanted to actually _feel_ what it was like to be intimate with someone he wanted to be intimate with, instead of just imagining it.

But most of all, he just wanted _Wolfram_.

Wolfram seemed somewhat hesitant and quite alert through his haste to unbutton Yuuri's pants, as if ready to stop at the drop of a dime. It soon left, however, once he'd pulled his King's pants and g-string to his ankles and released the organ waiting underneath. He took a moment to be curious with it, poking at the tip just to watch it shudder and to listen to Yuuri hiss. Finally, he wrapped his slender fingers around the base, then looked up.

The double black looked away shyly, and nodded.

As if testing out the waters, the blonde gave the length a long, tentative lick of his tongue, followed by a gentle kiss to it's head. Inwardly delighted at the gentle groan it'd pulled from the Maoh, he moved the tip of his tongue around the surface to get it slicked before pulling back to blow a gentle wind across it. He smirked as both Yuuri and his rather patient erection shuddered from the cold, pleasant sensation, the proceeded to lean forward a bit more to wrap the hot cavern of his mouth around the top.

Yuuri cried out gently, grabbing a hold of the sides of Wolfram's scalp with his fingertips. "N-no.. Wait… D-don't just…" He bit down on his lower lip and threw his head back to keep his voice down in his throat, his fingers gripping down with more pressure as Wolfram continued to inflict pleasure on him. In his mind, it seemed to him like he should be used to this after all those dreams, but the more the blonde continued to work him, the more he felt like he was feeling it for the first time. In his dreams, there had only been the vague sensation of pleasure and ecstasy; now, he could really _feel _the warm tongue rubbing against his skin, the air currents as Wolfram breathed through both nose and mouth, the kneading of fingers, all of it. "Ah-! W-Wolf!"

Wolfram opened his eyes halfway at the call of his name, but to keep his mouth down and moving on the half-demon's now leaking erection, he pressed his free hand lightly into Yuuri's abdomen and slid it up his torso to properly find his face so he could caress it. The run of Wolf's hand up his chest made Yuuri moan out in a voice he was sure wasn't his, and was rewarded for such a noise with the gentle vibration of his blonde companion's throat on him. He unconsciously nuzzled his cheek into Wolfram's soft hand, releasing one side of his head to grasp onto the fingers by his face.

Yuuri could feel the coil in his abdomen tightening up drastically and his knees began to shake when he pushed the balls of his feet into the floor.

"W-wolfram! S-stop, I'm..!" He paused to hiss a bit, curling his toes into the stone floor. "I'm g-going to--!"

Yuuri threw his head back again and clenched harder on Wolfram's fingers as a powerful wave of something he was only mildly familiar with poured down his body and erupted intensely enough that his legs continued to shudder through the release.

As he began his seemingly slow decent from the crest of ecstasy, the cry of a familiar voice caught his fogged attention.

"GAH! OW, SHIT! MOTHER--!!! AH, GEEZUS! NN!"

Ok, so _maybe_ it was a scream of sheer pain more than it was a little cry of surprise…

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down over his tanned, heaving chest to realize that not only was Wolfram no longer tenderly touching his cheek, but was now keeled over on the floor with his palms shoved into his right eye, wailing out obscenities.

"GOOD _SHINOU_! AH, OW! FUCKING-! GAH, SHIT!"

The King, suddenly panicking, quickly leaned over and pulled Wolfram up by his shoulders. "Wolfram! Hey, what's wrong?! What happened?!"

Wolfram, cheeks puffed out angrily, pulled his hands from his face to show off his streaming and now bloodshot right eye, and the mess of thick, clear-white liquid running down the side of his face.

"You CAME IN MY EYE, you ASSHOLE!" He yelped, shoving Yuuri away and clamping his hands back over his poor inflamed eye. "_SHINOU_ it stings! Ugh!"

Yuuri oofed as he landed back on the bed, blinking rapidly as his brain processed the last 10 seconds.

_WAIT…_

The double black turned bright pink as the thought crossed his mind again.

_That's…. That's my… On his face..! Oh god, what the hell._

He quickly reached over and pulled a handful of tissue from the box of 'Clean-More' brand nose wipes on the end table and tried to get his fiancé to let go of his pained eye.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, Wolfram!" He sputtered, balling up the tissue to wipe at the boy's eyelid. The demon just sat there obediently as Yuuri cleaned the stinging area, suppressing small hisses and yelps. Once, Yuuri pressed too hard on his eye and Wolfram instinctively shoved him away again, cursing under his breath.

"You're not helping!" he snapped, wiping away some semen that'd tried to drip down into his eyebrow.

Yuuri hmph'd, reaching over to grab the pitcher of water and new tissues. "Well it's not my fault it got in your eye! I can't just will it to go somewhere! You didn't need to do that, you know, I even told you not to! Haven't you ever heard the term 'Karma is a harsh mistress'?!"

Wolfram snatched the now wet cloth from Yuuri's fingers and began rubbing his eye. "What the-!? Dammit Yuuri, you said it was ok!"

"If you rub it like that you're going to make it worse, idiot!" the king snatched back the cloth and grabbed onto Wolfram's forehead. He yanked it backwards, then began to dab at the very puffy skin around the eye. Wolfram grumbled darkly under his breath, but sat patiently. After discerning that it was going to be as good as it'd get, Yuuri moved on to wiping the rest of his release off the other male's face.

But of course, before he got it all cleaned up…

"Your Majesty, I heard some yelling, so I figured Wolfram must be-"

Yuuri and Wolfram's sight turned towards the door.

Gisela, who had cautiously opened the door and gazed inside to confirm her suspicions, instead got an eyeful of His Majesty's 'Little Majesty', and Wolfram kneeled in front of him with an odd white fluid dripping down one side of his face. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull at intruding on such a moment, and hastily ignored Yuuri's sudden frantic explanation by yelling nonsense over the top of him and waving her arms.

"I'M SO SORRY YOUR MAJESTY I PROMISE I WILL NEVER EVER COME IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING AGAIN OH _DEAR _PLEASE EXCUSE ME SIRE!"

At that the door slammed shut, but Gisela's horrified wails continued to echo into their room from the hall as she ran down the corridor telling everyone she saw not to 'disturb His Majesty, as he is in the middle of some very important business.'

Neither Yuuri nor Wolfram could really look at Gisela properly for the next few days.

--

"Well, it looks as if you're finally back to perfect health, Wolfram!" The medic chimed merrily about 4 days later after giving Wolfram a full body examination.

Both Wolfram and Yuuri sighed happily at the news. Finally, it was officially over.

"You'll probably experience some minor digestion problems, like trapped air bubbles for a few more weeks, but that's nothing to be worried about. Just stay away from all the foods that seem to bring it up."

"You hear that, Yuuri?" Wolfram grinned, leaning over onto his recent lover's shoulder, twirling his fingers around on the black cloth covering his chest. "We don't have to hold back anymore~"

Yuuri laughed nervously, pushing Wolfram's hands off his chest and retreating farther back on the bed. "Hahaha, yeaahh.. What were we holding back?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks, then quickly lashed out and caught up his King in a firm embrace. Yuuri sputtered and tried to push away, but failed quite miserably.

"Wolfram! Hey! Lemme go!"

"Gisela," Wolfram said calmly, nodding his head once to the woman standing off to the side awkwardly. "You are dismissed. Leave me and my fiancé to our business for awhile, will you?" He turned back towards Yuuri and pushed him over onto the bedclothes. "Oh, and let the guards know to not let anyone in or _out_, even if it's the Maoh himself."

The green-haired woman bowed hastily and slipped out of the room, leaving Wolfram and Yuuri to each other's personal company.

--

AN: Well, that's the end. :3 UHM. Sorry this took a long time to finish up. ; _; I got caught up in school midterms and Government projects and writers block. But it's done now, and I hope it was worth the wait!

Oh btw, I love spoiling tender moments, if you haven't noticed yet. Does that make me a horrible person? Lol~

Until next story, guys!


End file.
